This invention concerns a transparent improved and simplified hand-held hand-agitated portable random selector apparatus, consisting of a ball mixing receptacle, a two position sliding gate, a plurality of small solid spherical balls, each marked upon with numbers or letters or symbols or a combination of these three and a ball receiving receptacle.
The marked balls can be mixed randomly in the ball mixing receptacle by holding the apparatus in one hand and agitating it with any desired movement of said hand. The apparatus can be inverted to allow a predetermined number of said marked balls to fall through the predetermined number of circular holes of a two position sliding gate, when said sliding gate is at its open position and into a ball receiving receptacle through the circular holes of said ball receiving receptacle. The two position sliding gate can then be pushed to its closed position to capture and lock the selected balls within said ball receiving receptacle. The apparatus can then be turned and placed at any desired position in order to read the markings on said selected balls. Furthermore, this invention is directed to allow the user to carry it anywhere easily and comfortably.